MRI Machines
by xAngel Of Music
Summary: Huddy smut.. with an MRI machine.


Alright, this is incredibly smutty and slightly terrible. I warn you. xD I almost hate myself right now.

SETTING: Radiology, MRI-scanning room.

The arrival of Cuddy was announced by the rhythmic clicking of her heels. After the door shut behind her, House let his icy orbs trail over _every_ part of her perfect body.

She was wearing a normal, lightly shaded blue top, complete with the usual low-cut V that complimented the swell of her breasts. Her shirt hugged her dark skirt nicely, which clung to the voluptuous curve of her hips and fell just below her knees to reveal the rest of her legs. Cuddy's hair, instead of being pulled back and out of the way, swung around her shoulders in thick, dark waves. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"House, what did you page me for?" Cuddy prayed it wouldn't be for something incredibly stupid.

"Well, I thought it'd be a good idea to tell you that the MRI machine's broken. Again." House motioned with his hand to the MRI machine across the room.

She rolled her smoky blue eyes, clicking and clacking her way over to examine the machine more closely, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

House limped from his spot by the door to hover behind her, bending so that his arms were on either side of her, leant against the strong MRI machine, and his arousal pressed close to her.

Cuddy gasped, half in shock, half in pleasure. Half of her mind screamed for her to get him the hell off of her, but the other half urged her to continue, to take a risk for once in her life. As House kissed softly at her neck from behind, the latter took over, and she turned so her butt was pressed against the 'bed' of the MRI machine so she could plant soft, lust-filled kisses on his face, wherever they might land.

House's cane finally toppled to the floor while he hiked her skirt up her perfectly etched thighs, causing her to press closer to him.

"House," she gasped rather loudly and almost desperately, unaware of what words and sounds continued to escape her mouth.

As if their thinking were the same, Cuddy lay herself down on the bed of the colossal machine, and with a surprising lack of pain in his leg, House clambered less gracefully up after her.

He pushed the material of her lacy panties down around her thighs, leaving her to moan at the thought of him being so close to "that area".

Cuddy fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, ready to scream in aggravation when the last few refused to come undone. After a few more seconds, his shirt was tossed carelessly on the floor, his pants mindlessly unbuttoned and gingerly pushed down as to not hurt his leg.

"Hope no one needs an MRI too soon," House managed to grunt as she reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"I don't think anyone's scheduled." Cuddy moaned softly as House cupped the soft mound of her breast in his hand, causing the mauve nipple to harden in arousal.

Finally, House thrust inside her, and Cuddy thought it had to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done to stifle the loud moan that wanted to escape her throat.

He continued to thrust into her, both doctors forcing themselves to keep their moans and sighs quiet.

Cuddy scraped at his bare back with her painted fingernails, burying her face in the warmth of his neck, while House's hands ran up and down her body, caressing every curve of her body he could find.

"House…" She sighed in pleasure when they'd both finished, reluctant that they weren't at a home in one of their beds instead of on a slightly cold MRI machine bed.

"That was fun. We should do it more often." House smirked.

Cuddy let out a breathless laugh and reluctantly got to her feet to fix her clothes, "Never. Again."

"But _mom_!" House whined, getting to his feet as well and buttoning his pants, retrieving his shirt and putting that back on as well.

"Are you saying you just had sex with your mother? Dr. House, I am _shocked._" Cuddy gave him a seductive smirk that made him want to do everything over again. And again.

"I'm ashamed." He rasped in his deep voice, leaning in close to give her a deep kiss. Cuddy's hand lingered on his sadly clothed chest. Cuddy hated pulling away.

"As you should be," she whispered, letting her hand trail slowly down his chest until it dropped back to her side.

Thirteen scurried through the doors to radiology and pushed her way into the MRI scanning room.

"House, if you _ever_ page me for no reason again, you will be punished. Understand?" Cuddy feigned anger, both of them putting on a good act for Thirteen.

"Clearly." House wore his smirk.

"Um, if you two are done, our patient needs an MRI."


End file.
